


The Exchange

by I_am_the_apocalypse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feels, Lucifer is in hell, M/M, Michael in heaven, SO, before the apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_the_apocalypse/pseuds/I_am_the_apocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is freed from the cage. But at what cost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> This happened before the apocalypse. So no fight for Dean and Sam.  
> Enjoy!

''You may come home now, Lucifer.''

Home. 

HOME. 

Lucifer never thought he would here his father's voice again. Especially not an offer to come home. He will see his family again. Like they were before.

He would see Michael again.

His love.

Lucifer fell to his knees. 

''Thank you, father!'' Lucifer felt tears streaming down his face.

God reached out and touched Lucifer's head. He took the devil's hand in his and pulled him to his feet.

''Come with me now.'' 

With those words, they disappeared.

When they arrived in heaven, Lucifer was overwhelmed. He could feel his brothers and sisters again. He felt his father wiping of his tears.

''It's ok now Lucifer, you are home.''

God let go of his son's hand. Lucifer slowly started walking. Faster and faster till he was running. He pushed himself off the ground.

For the first time in a very long time, he could stretch his wings again. The warm wind ruffled his feathers.

He spent a lot of time just flying around. Until he felt the need to see his brother again. His love. 

Lucifer let his grace flare out to search for his mate. 

He couldn't find him. 

''Father, where is Michael?'' The second oldest son asked when he found his father sitting on his throne. 

Lucifer didn't like the look God had on his face. He feared for the worst.

''He is in hell, Lucifer. He exchanged himself for you.''


End file.
